Black and white
by titepimprenelle
Summary: FIC TRADUITE d'allemand en français:attention c'est un slash Moony/sévi


Titre: BLACK AND WHITE   
  
Catégorie: R  
  
De: LILITH  
  
Genre: Romance, SLASH Séverus/Rémus  
  
Traductrice: ccilia johnson  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Avec prudence, il frappa à la porte et attendit. C'était , comme à chaque fois, très désagréable. Il ne voulait pas pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
  
"Entrez!" fit une voix grincheuse  
  
Un tête sombre était derrière le bureau et des yeux noirs aux nuances marrons, le dévisageaient.  
  
"Salut Séverus."  
  
Lupin était inférieur à Séverus dans la hiérarchie, mais il faisait toujours comme si ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme un rituel, il claqua légèrement la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Euh..."  
  
Snape savait exactement ce que Rémus voulait, que c'était tès dur pour lui d'extérioriser cela, mais Snape fit comme s'il ne savait pas ce que le loup garou voulait.  
  
"Oui?, demanda t'il en levant les sourcils.  
  
- Je voulait te demander si... peut-être tu... évidement quand tu ne feras rien d'autre... et bien voilà...pourrais tu me préparer la potion our ma transformation en loup."  
  
Snape sourit intérieurement quand il vit la tête du jeune homme.  
  
"Et bien oui, j'ai déjà énormément de copie à corriger et je dois préparer un mélange pour demain... et j'ai encore à trier des ingrédients, mais tout cela va attendre pour le professeur Lupin!..."  
  
Le sarcasme dans sa voix donna un frisson dans le dos à Lupin. Maintenant Snape pouvait exprimer librement son rictus.  
  
"Venez avec moi."  
  
Cela avait sonner comme un ordre ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner Rémus sur ses talons et de le suivre à travers la classe pour boire la potion.  
  
Il alla vers une armoire à provisions et attrapa un flacon, des brins de fines herbes et d'autres choses. Il plaça toutes ces affaires tout contre le chaudron sur la table au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Rémus était debout, silencieux et effleurait la table.  
  
"Vous me regardez de cette façon, vous aurez une légère vue d'ensemble et je vous expliquerez quand j'aurais besoins de votre aide.Et ce naturellement si vous le voulez! Voulez vous donc?  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Snape découpa une partie des fines herbes.  
  
"Très précis!"  
  
La difficulté devenait facilité quand c'était Snape qui le faisait. Rémus s'essaya à graver dans sa mémoire les ingrédients que Snape utilisait.  
  
"Mais c'est trop dur... je ne suis pas prof de potion!"  
  
Severus n'avait pas l'air pour le moment de le considérer comme nécessaire.  
  
"Je ne peut rien faire!"  
  
Lupin lui mentait, mais il devait faire une tentative, se disait 'il au fond de lui même. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser avec tous ces ingrédients. Il vit comment Snape saisissait avec ses longs doigts les ingrédients. Vraiment, ses doigts étaient habiles. Lupin déglutit.   
  
Oui, ses doigts étaient très intéressants à observer...En fait...il n'y avait pas que ses doigts, aussi Ses cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés, qui encadraient un doux visage pâle. Là dedans, dans ses noirs yeux, deux lacs, qui étaient à d'infinies profondeurs. Ses lèvres sensuelles étaient entre autres , trouvait Lupin, une invitation à un baiser.   
  
Ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée et brillaient d'une forte chaleur .Une idée de tableau se dessina dans la tête de Rémus , pendant qu'il observait Séverus, il s'imaginait en train de le caresser et lui de lui câliner le cou de ses lèvres.  
  
Il était très choqué de ses pensées et sa première idée fut de mémoriser Snape entièrement debout devant lui et de le regarder. Snape était un plus grand gabari que Lupin et inclinait légèrement sa tête vers l'intérieur du chaudron.  
  
Maintenant Séverus avait les joues rouges et transpirait un peu .Il secoua un peu la tête et reprit son souffle.  
  
"Dîtes moi donc ,vous n'arrangez rien à mes affaires!?"  
  
Rémus sentit encore monter le sang dans sa tête et suivit sa démarche.  
  
"Oui, je suis ... Naturellement!"  
  
Il rit légèrement, embarrassé... Dans sa maladresse, il renversa un flacon en reculant. Snape roula ses yeux. Il se fabriqua, à la légère et de manière simple, une serviette et épongea le contenu qui s'était renverser sur les chaussures de Lupin. Quand il eut tout rassembler les morceaux, il les posa sur la table.  
  
Rémus remarqua les gouttes rouges qui tombaient sur la table. Snape devina la coupure, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, sa main était déjà dans celle de Rémus. Il voulut protester, puis, ensuite, il recula quand le loup suça un éclat de sang sur sa main.   
Snape décida simplement de fermer son clapet, jusqu'à ce que ce que Lupin ait finit. Il reprit progressivement son calme et se reconcentra sur la potion. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernière goutte sortie de la coupure de sa peau que quelque chose coupa net la parole à Séverus.   
Il vit comment la langue rose de Lupin lissait la surface de sa main et le liquide, qui glissait de ses pores blessés, fut aspiré. De plus, comme si cela ne devait pas suffire, l'apaisante et douce langue courut jusqu'au bout de son majeur, atteint le bout et prit finalement tout le doigt (dsl pour la petite censure lilith, mais "prit finallement tout le morceau" était assez bizarre ds le contexte).  
Alors qu'il entrait en transe, Snape laissa échapper un bas halètement, à cause duquel il se serait donner des baffes. Il voulait retirer sa main, même si son corps ne le voulait pas vraiment. Non, au contraire, celui-ci réagit en se mettant au contact de Rémus.  
Les aspirations de celui-ci était douce sur son doigt, une des mains de Rémus tenait celle de Snape tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur la nuque du professeur de potion. On aurait dit un mariage, Lupin avait fait sortir l'éclat de son doigt et l'avait fait tomber pour presser sa langue sur le doigt de Séverus.   
Quand Snape sentit la moelleuse langue sur son doigt, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'action avec la langue avait déjà suffit pour l'afaiblir.Il soupira légèrement, offrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue dans la bouche ouverte de Rémus.  
Aussi, il avait besoins de la langue . La main de Lupin, de la nuque de Séverus, lui descendit le long du dos, jusqu'à ses hanches, où il s'arreta. Il tira à lui Séverus et le pressa contre lui , après quoi il n'oublia pas de le suciter à agir.   
A cet instant, il sentit la grande main sur son dos. Il sentit aussi son corps coller tout contre quelque chose. Jamais Rémus n'avait imaginé que Séverus prendrait part à "ça" (là, j'ai traduit mot pour mot l'expression, car elle n'est pas traduisible en français).  
Au contraire, le serpentard appliquait lui-même sa main. Et il appréciait "vâchement". Ensuite après une longue lutte pour la domination dans leurs bouche, ils reprirent haleine. Lupin pouvaient entendre Snape haleter par à coup et celui-ci pouvait entendre que Rémus faisait de même.   
Ils étaient encore tous les deux presser l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant on pouvait remarquer que le loup garou avait vraiment une petite mine. Il ne brillait aucune confiance entre les deux tant ils avaient quelque chose à dire, jusqu'à ce que Snape eut les mots pour expliquer:  
" je pense..."  
Cela ne venait pas et Rémus attira sa tête et lui tira en l'immobilisant ses lèvres humides. Au début Séverus joua avec l'idée de se détacher, si il poursuivait...Mais plus tard, Lupin tourna avec sa langue faisant une ronde dans le creux de sa bouche. Il se décochèrent encore un long baiser, puis, après un instant d'union entre eux deux, Snape murmura:  
"L'eau bout..."  
Lupin ouvit ses yeux et vu l'eau dans le chaudron.  
" et?"  
Il voulait dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et presser ses lèvre su celle de Séverus.  
"L'eau...le chaudron... ça déborde!"  
En disant ses mots, Snape se détacha. Rémus comprit. Tout contre eux sur la table était poser le chaudron de potion dont le contenu coulait au dessus des bord du récipient. L'eau glougloutait avec violence et laissait échapper de la fumée.   
Rapidement, Snape agrippa le chaudron malgrès la chaleur et le transporta jusqu'au lavabo qu'il y avait sur la table.   
*************************************************************************  
Il émit un sifflement et se secoua les mains, tandis que Rémus le prenait dans les siennes. Rapidement, le serpentard tourna le robinet et se passa les mains sous l'eau froide. Le liquide qui était dans le chaudron fut rincé dans la voix d'écoulement. Quand il se fut refroidit, il prit une serviette et s'essuya les mains.  
Rogue se retourna et se dirigea vers Rémus.  
"Encore une fois: raté!"  
Il réfléchit et prit dans ses mains le chaudrons qu'il rinça avec de l'eau froide.  
"Ah, tu devines... je suis désolé."  
Rémus se sentait embarrassé.  
"Déjà, okay, tu te noies pas dans les pardons!"  
Lupin rougit et se rapprocha de Séverus, il se tint contre lui et vit le trouble sur son visage. Vit-t'il aussi le rose qui s'affichait sur ses joues? Non, il était déjà rouge de honte. Rémus rit un peu nerveux. Comme Snape dtestait ce rire naïf.  
"Tu n'est pas amer?"  
  
  
Lupin ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, mais Snape savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Séverus se racla la gorge et fit comme si il n'avait pas comprit la question. Seulement, lorsqu'il sentit la main sur ses épaules, il eut un mouvement convulsif et regarda Rémus.  
Son visage devint officiellement brûlant et ses yeux le "matèrent" entièrement. Snape ne pouvait faire autrement, il enleva ce qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et embrassa légèrement Lupin. Il sentit d'une manière courte sa main sur sa nuque. L'autre errait et descendait le long des épaules de son compagnon.  
Le soupir du serpentard était audible. Ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres? Comme Sirius ou Harry, ou en fait, tout les élèves et professeurs? Etait-il d'un abord difficile, ou dévaluant, blasé, fier, discriminant, injuste, haïssable et tt le contraire d'un ange?   
Mais à ce moment, Rémus Lupin ressentait complètement autre chose. Snape agit timidement et tendrement. D'une manière ou d'une autre si...innocent. Ils s'embrassèrent durant ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, jusqu'au moment où tous les deux manquèrent d'air, ils se détachèrent, reprirent leur souffle rapidement et pressèrent leurs lèvre à nouveau l'un de l'autre.   
Mais le temps ne suffisait pas. Rémus plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Séverus étalant sur son chemin le manteau noir et découvrit sa tête. Une deuxième fois, une troisième fois... Et ce longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le manteau soit parfaitement ouvert, la chemise vint ensuite.   
Snape faisait de même sur Lupin. Snape avait seulement mis une chemise blanche, mais cela fut aussi long de la déboutonner de la même façon que son manteau. Séverus en était déjà aux torse de Rémus. Pendant que Rémus déboutonnait la chemise de Snape, celui-ci pouvait commencer à étaler doucement ses doigts sur le torse du loup garou.  
Il frolla les épaules de Snape quand il poussa le manteau et la chemise à terre . Une étoffe blanche sans forme tomba aussi sur le sol. Rémus pressa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Snape et commença légèrement à le câliner . Séverus étala ses mains de nouveau sur le torse, puis par la suite, sur son dos et commença à lui masser doucement la chair.  
Il désirait profondément savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Pendant que Lupin maîtrisait Snape, celui-ci était fasciné par Rémus. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'accordèrent un long baiser, mais ensuite, après qu'ils se soient détachés, Lupin saisit la main tremblante de Séverus.  
Il l'entraina en direction du bureau. Snape comprit. Il laissa Rémus à la tête et ils allèrent dans la salle de travail de Séverus. Les portes furent toutes fermées et ils oublièrent les autres...  
Ils s'échangèrent un profond baiser, jusqu'à ce qu Lupin, avec son dos, renversa le bord de la table. Snape en profita et se pressa à immobiliser Lupin, qui s'était agripper à son dos. Désormais, Lupin pouvait sentir que la difficulté était déjà susciter. Rapidement, les main de Séverus glissèrent le long du pantalon de Rémus.  
  
Il défit en un court moment les boutons du jean et le tira pour voir le loup garou en petite tenue. Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Séverus lorsqu'il remarqua la bosse dans le boxer de Lupin. Le pantalon de Séverus était aussi tomber sur le sol, jusqu'au jarrets.   
  
Maintenant on pouvait aussi reconnaître la "voûte" de Snape ( enfin vous avez tous comprit à quoi je faisais allusion ;) ). Snape commença à embrasser le cou de Rémus, descendit en le léchant jusqu'à l'entre jambe ou finalement il arrêta sa course, toujours en poursuivant et en élargissant son action.  
  
Lorsque Lupin le vit descendre, il observa Snape se mettre à genoux alors qu'il lui léchait le ventre et ce jusqu'au nombril, où il soupira et tendit sa tête dans le prolongement de sa nuque.   
  
Ses mains se placèrent sur la tête de Séverus et fouillèrent ses cheveux. La petite langue rose erra au niveau de son nombril et le chatouilla. Maintenant Snape avançait plus haut encore et embrassait encore une fois le torse de Lupin. Celui-ci pressa tout de suite ses lèvres sur celles de Séverus.  
  
Cette fois-ci, le baiser était plus sauvage et plus avide. Lupin embrassait, comme affamé, le cou de Snape et laisser une sensation d'humidité en descendant le long de son buste. Ses mains erraient pendant ce temps le long du dos sans but et lui massaient doucement le fessier.  
  
Snape haleta d'une tonalité basse et saisit le boxer de lupin, qui l'instant d'après le tira pour ainsi dire, joua encore aux alentours du sous-vêtement et rit légèrement embarrassé.  
  
Snape sourit seulement avec désobligeance et se baissa à côté de Lupin. Cela dura un court instant et le caleçon du brun tomba à même le sol. Il poussa avec insistance Lupin contre le bureau et Snape s'allongea au-dessus de lui.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Prudemment, sa main erra sur les fesses de Rémus et le frictionna ( "raboter" ou "couper en tranche" comme l'avait écris l'auteur me paraissait un peu trop...;) ) , au même moment, il avait la moitié du corps allongé dessus. Séverus s'empara de force de son entre-jambe et ils soupirèrent simultanément tel un chœur, lorsque les "parties" de leur corps se touchèrent.   
  
Rémus commença légèrement à toucher ses hanches, Snape lui faisait faire involontairement et tous deux haletèrent en rythme dans leur mouvement. Rémus était déjà au point culminant du bien être lorsque Séverus cessa et le regarda en un mouvement des yeux.  
  
Rémus comprit et hocha la tête un peu, naturellement, il essaya de cacher sa rougeur sans y parvenir. Snape prit son entre-jambe qu'il mit dans sa bouche. ( en fait il fallait traduire: " il saisit sa troisième jambe et la mit dans la partie buccale de son anatomie" mais j'ai préféré limité les dégâts ;) )  
  
Il conduit la «chose» à l'excitation. Il soupira rauquement. Cela suffisait. Séverus "s'incéra"( dsl pour les sensibles) en lui. Comme il entendait un cri de douleur il stoppa un peu ,si il vit le regarda avide de l'autre, ça lui était égal, et il recommença dans son mouvement.  
  
Aussi Lupin émit un son progressivement et les deux soupirèrent en une secousse simultanée. Rémus s'agrippa au dos de Séverus et soupira. Il avait atteint un court moment l'orgasme et quand Snape en vint lui aussi à ce moment, il lui prit un gloussement.  
  
Là, les deux hommes s'allongèrent, épuisés, haletants et nus comme des vers. Snape regarda Rémus de haut en bas et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il avait coucher avec un homme aussi naïf que lui. Alors, l'homme brun ouvrit les yeux et fut prit d'un rire.  
  
Il sentit comment l'autre le tenait et soupira:  
  
"C'était..."  
  
Il cherchait les mots et rit nerveusement:  
  
" Si un de tes élèves venait pour prendre une punition?"  
  
Snape sourit: "je pense qu'il prendrait le large!" Il avait dit cela légèrement mais il espérait vraiment que la porte resterait close. Ils se remettèrent sur pied et cherchèrent leurs affaires ensemble. La moitié de celles-ci était répandues sur le sol.  
  
"Un moment s'il te plait"  
  
Snape mit son boxer et son pantalon , de même que lupin. Il monra du doigt la porte de la chambre de Snape, celui -ci prit encore son pullover rouge vin étendu dans le coin de la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et rencontra automatiquement les yeux verts pénétrant de Harry.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry, bien sûr Ron et Hermione également debout devant la porte.  
  
"Nous devions aller chercher notre punition professeur.  
- Ähm..."  
  
Snape remarque que Harry remarquait son pullover remarquant ( c'est fait exprès c l'auteur qui a voulut ça ;) )  
  
"Fichez le camps!"  
  
Il le pensait vraiment et fit comme si de rien n'était. Les trois rentrèrent dans la salle et disparurent de sa vue. D'une façon ou d'une aute, il y avait quelque chose d'autre.   
  
Snape alla jusqu'à sa table de travail et s'effraya en remarquant une tâche blanche. Vite, il la nettoya avec sa manche et enfila un pull plus discret avec quoi on ne voyait pas cela.  
  
"Euhm Qu'est ce que j'ai fait en laissant faire?"  
  
Harry sentait la confusion dû au nerveux visage du professeur.  
  
"Professeur, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"  
  
Le professeur regarda dans la direction d'Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait'il vraiment poser la question de s'il allait bien?  
  
"Je ne pense pas que ma santé vous interresse vraiment Monsieur Potter!"  
  
Il le regarda de bas en haut et finallement ajouta: " Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les ingrédients doivent être sortis. Vérifiez la date de conservation et vous pouvez sortir."  
  
Les trois avalèrent. Il se tinrent debout devant les immenses étagères d'ingrédients.  
  
"Je crois qu'une heure devrait vous suffirent et après vous aurez fini ici. Il pensa encore à la scène de la chambre à coucher. Les trois virent qu'il laissait échapper un point faible. Comme il venait dans la chambre, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.   
  
Il vit l'impertinent loup garou, hochant la tête, au milieu du lit avoir une nette erection. Maussade, il prit place sur un côté de son lit. Lupin ricana un peu embarrassé.  
  
"Si ce n'est pas pour me soumettre ma potion Professeur, pouvez vous m'infliger autre chose?..."  
  
Fin 


End file.
